Haunted
by DoubleEO
Summary: Ferus Olin and Tara Canachi are sent to Corellia to find out what happened to several locals that have disappeared.  What they find is a web of deceit and treachery that will endanger the entire Republic if the person behind it isn't stopped. T for horror
1. Chapter 1

**Have any of you ever watched Castle? Random question but that and my mystery books got me started on this. Welcome to Haunted: prepare to be scared!**

* * *

><p>"Hello? Is anyone here?" *Screeching and a scream*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Corellia: 5:00 A.M.<strong>

Bryanne (Breanne) smiled to herself. The alarm on her radio had gone off. Normally this wouldn't be a good thing but today it was. Frederick was coming home today. She smiled looking at the other side of their bed. His side had been empty for two weeks while he was away on business. He had a consultant job on the other side of the planet. They were having a crime wave over there and since he was one of the best police officers he had been asked to help track down the criminals. She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower water on. She showered and put on a neat, light brown skirt and a tan suit top. She ate breakfast, brushed her teeth and left for work. _Today was going to be the best day ever,_ she thought. She had no idea how wrong she was. Today was just the start of a much bigger problem; one that would turn her life upside down.

* * *

><p><strong>Some random Inner Region Planet: 9:00 A.M.- Happening at the same time the one above is.<strong>

Tara shifted and looked at the crono sitting on the nightstand. 9:00. Contrary to Anakin's belief there were benefits to being on leave. She always slept better when she was on leave. She smiled, noting that the other side of the bed was empty. She heard the shower running and knew that was where he was. _Either that or Dark Side broke in and turned it on,_ she giggled at the thought. She got out of bed pulled on her jeans and a t-shirt and pulled her hair into a messy bun. She headed for the kitchen and turned on the caf maker. _Eggs sound good today, _she thought. She pulled them out of the fridge and cracked them and put them in the pan. She heard footsteps coming from down the hall.

"Morning sleeping beauty," he said.

She snorted, "Sleeping beauty my foot," she mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied. Ferus smiled and kissed her on the cheek. _Today is going to be wonderful,_ he thought. He had no idea how wrong he was. He was about to be caught in a web of deception that would turn his life upside down, endanger Tara's life and threaten the people he loved most.


	2. Searching

**Have any of you ever watched Castle? Random question but that and my mystery books got me started on this. Welcome to Haunted: prepare to be scared!**

* * *

><p><strong>15 minutes later same Inner Rim planet:<strong>

Ferus was finishing up cleaning up the kitchen. Tara had eaten and she was currently showering. He washed their plates, silverware and glasses. He sat down and thought about how lucky he was to have found her. He had proposed to her the day after her 19th birthday and she had accepted. They were married the day after that and the day after that she was sent out on a mission. Six months later she had a few days of leave and he was determined to make them count. She had arrived yesterday looking like death warmed over. He assumed it was the lack of sleep and the stress of war. Ferus was lost deep in his thoughts.

Tara's com was sitting on the table where she had set it earlier. Suddenly it went off, jerking him out of his thoughts and back to the present. He walked over, picked it up and said, "Hello, this is Tara's com. How may I help you?"

"Who is this?" a harsh voice commanded.

Ferus's eyes flew wide open. _Oh snap!_ he thought. _That's Master Windu!_ "This is Ferus Olin."

"What are you doing with Knight Canachi's comlink?"

_I can't let him find out we're together, _he thought. "I ran into her in the marketplace. She's busy talking to someone right now so I picked up her com." Ferus was hoping that Mace wouldn't question his story.

"I need to talk to her."

"I'll go get her," he said. Ferus practically ran through the hallway. The bathroom door was open. _Good, she's out of the shower._ He knocked on the bedroom door, "Tara; Master Windu's on your com."

Her voice was laced with panic, "He's what? Does he know?"

"No, I told him I ran into you in the market and that I picked up your com because you were talking to someone."

The door opened and Tara walked out, "Where's the com?"

"Kitchen table."

She walked into the kitchen and picked up her com, "This is Knight Canachi speaking; how may I help you?"

"Knight Canachi; this is Master Windu. There has been disturbance on Corellia. We would like you to go there and find out what is causing the disturbance and stop it."

"Do you know what the disturbance is?"

"Only that several people have disappeared and that the only thing they have in common is an abandoned complex building."

"I will go Master."

"Good. A local named Adrina Carlton will pick you up. Her brother Carl disappeared there. She will show you the building. If you like you can take Knight Olin with you. That is if he has nothing he's planning on doing."

"Thank you Master. I will ask him." Tara covered the com's mouthpiece. "Do you want to come with me to discover the source of some disappearances?"

"Love to," Ferus replied.

She spoke into the com again, "He says he'd be happy to."

"Very well," Master Windu said, "Report back when you figure out what's going on."

"Yes sir." The com went dead. "Guess we go pack now."

"Guess we do," he smirked back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Corellia: 2 hours later<strong>

Bryanne took a sip of her water. Her client looked at her persuasively. "So your sister disappeared after going to look at this place," Bryanne asked.

"Yes," he replied. "She was a real-estate agent. She went there to see what she could do to make the place more sellable. No one has heard from her since then."

"You're sure she got there."

"She called her boss after she got there. She asked him about the complexes history. He didn't have anything for her but he told her he'd check it out."

"And you want me to see if I can find anything there."

"Right. I need to know if she's okay."

"I'll see what I can do. I can't promise anything though," she replied.

"Thank you," he said, standing to leave. She stood as well and walked out the door. The receptionist was sitting behind her desk.

"Samantha," Bryanne said.

Samantha looked up at her, "Yes?"

"I need you to get in contact with a real-estate agency. I need keys for a complex that's for sale in the downtown area." She handed Sam the paper with the name and number of the agency and the number of the building. Sam picked up the com and called the number.

Half an hour later she was sitting in front of the building. She checked the number on the paper with the number that was on the door. _This is it_, she thought. She got out of the speeder and walked to the door and unlocked it.

She walked through the complex. It was nothing less than creepy. She half wanted to wait until Fredrick returned home and had him come with her but she decided that she was a big girl and there was nothing to be afraid of.

The building was completely empty. It had three floors and was divided in half by a huge wall that had doors at either end and one in the middle. She figured she'd start with this side first and then go to the other side and look there. She looked in each room for clues. There weren't many rooms; mostly cubicles and a few offices. It was that creepy type of empty. Everything echoed. She started humming to herself, not even realizing that she was. She finally reached the third floor. She forced herself not to walk faster. This part, for some strange reason was even creepier. She knocked over a pen holder and it hit the floor with a clang. She jumped, startled and then chastised herself for being so jumpy.

_It's not like someone is in here with me. It's just an empty building,_ she thought. She was at the door in the middle and had already searched the rest of that half of the building. The door opened toward her. She reached for the handle and turned it. It turned easily and she pulled it open.

Someone was standing right on the other side of the door. She dropped her purse and screamed at the top of her lungs.


	3. AHHH!

**Have any of you ever watched Castle? Random question but that and my mystery books got me started on this. Welcome to Haunted: prepare to be scared! Special thanks to Knight Benedicta for reviewing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Corellia: 7:00 Corellian time:<strong>

Tara and Adrina had struck up a friendly conversation as soon as they met. Ferus had been surprised at Adrina's age but Tara didn't look like she was bothered that Adrina was only 15. Carl, they learned, was 17 and worked for a real-estate agency. They had gotten on a transport that would drop them off at the area that the complex was in. Adrina told them the what had proceeded Carl's disappearance.

"The real-estate company wanted him to fix up this complex to look like it would work as an office complex. He spent several days trying to figure out what was in the building before. It was some foreign company that kept to themselves. The up and moved one day 5 years ago. No one can remember the name or what they did. He decided that he was going to look at the building; so he got the keys and went down there. I haven't heard from him since. I didn't think anything of his disappearance at first because he often disappears for days at a time without telling me where he's going. But then I heard that his girlfriend, who works at the same company, went missing after she visited the same building and I told the police that he was missing. They've been searching since and haven't found him. Several other people have disappeared after going to that complex. They've sent people over there to search but haven't found anything, so they called the Jedi. And here you are."

The transport stopped and Adrina walked to the entrance with Ferus and Tara following her. They walked a couple of blocks until Adrina stopped, "Here it is." Ferus stared at the three story building. _No wonder they think they could have disappeared here,_ he thought. _It's like one of those __places horror movies take place in._

* * *

><p>Tara stared at the building. It was big and a little creepy looking but it wasn't anything to be afraid of.<p>

Ferus spoke up, "Alright, we'll go in. You stay here."

"I am not staying here alone," Adrina replied.

"I'll go; Ferus you stay with Adrina." Ferus looked like he was about to complain but she gave him one of her specially reserved 'Don't argue' looks.

"Sounds like a plan," he shot her a look that meant 'I'm not happy with this'.

She smiled sweetly at him and then turned to Adrina, "How do I get in?"

"Carl took the key for the door on the other side but the one for this one." Adrina handed Tara the key and Tara walked to the door and unlocked it.

* * *

><p>Her impression of the building was that it was sad. She could tell that Adrina thought it was haunted and Ferus thought it was creepy. But to her it was just sad. An empty shell of what it had been. Desks, cubicles and offices; once had people using them and now they were empty, left alone in this empty place. <em>I'm too sentimental, <em>she thought. The council told her she let her emotions run away with her. Something a good Jedi should never do. But she disagreed, a good Jedi had to learn how to control his emotions and use them for good. They needed to use their emotions in order to do their jobs. But the council was blind to this.

She shook herself from her mussing and put her mind to the building she was exploring. No, the building wasn't the cause of this. Her guess was that if Carl and his friend had disappeared here it was people, not the building, that made them disappear.

She walked through the entire first and second floor on that side of the building and was almost done the third when she heard a clang on the other side of the door in the middle of the wall. She walked to the door, one hand on her lightsaber, and reached for the handle to open it. She went to turn the handle and it turned almost by itself. The door swung away from her to reveal a figure on the other side of the door. Tara froze for a moment before she remembered her lightsaber. The figure screamed and Del stood frozen, lightsaber in hand but not ignited.


	4. And you are?

**Have any of you ever watched Castle? Random question but that and my mystery books got me started on this. Welcome to Haunted: prepare to be scared! Special thanks to Knight Benedicta for reviewing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bryanne suddenly realized she was standing face to face with a young woman, who looked as startled as she did. She was about 5'9" with curly brown hair and green eyes.<p>

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Bryanne took a moment get over her shock and then replied, "I'm fine. You scared me!"

"I scared you?" the girl laughed. "Did you make that clanging sound?"

"Yes, I knocked a pen holder off the desk. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Del-Tara Canachi, Jedi Knight and I'm here to investigate the disappearance of a young man named Carl."

"I didn't realize that Jedi were sent to help in missing people cases."

"We aren't. But the local people were getting worried about all the people disappearing after going to visit this building. They contacted the Senate and the Senate asked the Council if they had a Jedi to spare."

"And you're the Jedi to spare?"

"Me and my friend."

"There are two of you?"

"Yes. You never told me who you were."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Bryanne. I'm here to investigate the disappearance of a young woman."

"You're with the police?"

"No. My husband is. I'm a free lance detective. This is my most recent case."

"Where's your blaster?"

"I left it in the speeder. A stupid mistake, a rookie mistake."

"I'm glad you did. Otherwise, one of us would be dead."

"I have a feeling it would be me."

"That depends on several variables. You have to allow for reaction time."

"Yes, but I've seen Jedi in action. You do move very fast. Even human Jedi."

"Thanks," Del-Tara said dryly.

"I didn't mean it that way. Look, I might be able to help you with your investigation. I know my way around Corellia. Will you accept my help?"

"I'd love to have you help, but I'd better check with my partner first."

"Of course; shall we find him now?"

"Sure, why not. Hey, you didn't find anything worth noting on your side of the building, did you?"

Bryanne sighed, "Unfortunatly, no. Nothing to help me figure out what happened to the missing people. I hope we find them soon."

"Me too."


End file.
